Last year we reported development of an echocardiographic transducer for suture placement on the left ventricle to monitor cardiac size and ejection fraction. Current work has shown that reproducible and accurate estimates can be made of diastolic volume, systolic volume, and ejection fraction over a range of inotropic states.